<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Time Bow Has Ever Done a Bad Thing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892246">The One Time Bow Has Ever Done a Bad Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Roombas, regular stuff, yknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Glimmer, please come home right now, I-"</p>
<p>That's all Bow says before he hangs up on her. He sounded scared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Time Bow Has Ever Done a Bad Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FUCK PROOF READING but this is probably so bad my brain just started spitting words and now we're here so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Glimmer, please come home right now, I-"</em>
</p>
<p>That's all Bow says before he hangs up on her. He sounded scared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay. Alright. I just need a second to process this.</em>
</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" She says it, but it's less of a question, more of a "this made my last brain cell stop functioning" thing. If you got <em>one good look</em> at her face, you'd <em>hear</em> the gears shifting in her head as she tried her best to make sense of this… situation.</p>
<p>Glimmer is already in her car about to drive home from her shift at Brightmoon Pizzeria when she got the call. And, as one should, she absolutely floors it on her way back, probably breaking multiple laws in the process. No time for the law when your precious boyfriend could be getting brutally murdered!</p>
<p>She makes a beeline for their apartment and takes a second to fumble with the house keys before unlocking the door and kicking it open.</p>
<p>"Bow!"</p>
<p>Glimmer hears a loud screech (which is definitely Bow) followed by an even louder squeal she can only interpret as some sort of response to her. It's a good thing he has such a high-pitched voice, or she'd never be able to hear it over the whirring of the Roomba-</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god, why does he have a knife?</em>
</p>
<p>She looks down and the Roomba is there and <em>there's a knife taped to it?!</em></p>
<p>"Holy <em>shit!</em>"</p>
<p>In a moment of panic, Glimmer sprints into their bedroom to find Bow curled up with his knees to his chest in the corner, sobbing with his head buried in his arms.</p>
<p>As much as she hates death Roombas, she will always hate seeing Bow cry even more. Glimmer sits down in front of him and tugs on his left arm, pulling it toward her until she can properly intertwine their fingers.</p>
<p>Making her voice sound as gentle as she can while also trying to catch her breath, she says, "Hey, hey, did it hurt you?"</p>
<p>She lifts her left hand to his face and caresses his cheek, wiping away the tears staining his face with her thumb. Bow leans into it. He closes his eyes and takes a minute to cool down, sniffling as he practices one of those breathing exercises Perfuma had taught him. Once his breathing is steady, he adjusts himself to sit cross legged.</p>
<p>"I'm not hurt, but-"</p>
<p>"Good! Then you'll have no trouble explaining what the hell you did!"</p>
<p>Glimmer internally cringes at the panic that's clear in his expression, but <em>she needs to know</em>. He is no longer crying so she shall no longer show mercy. She lets go of him and crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Bow starts crying again. He says something along the lines of, "You're gonna get mad at me," but it's hard to tell when he's hyperventilating as if he had just run a full marathon without stopping once.</p>
<p>Glimmer crawls into his lap, pulling his head to her chest, giving him soft little forehead kisses. "No, no, no, I'm so sorry, baby! I won't get mad, I promise."</p>
<p>He quiets down a bit and looks up. "You won't?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! How could I ever be mad at you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Okay. I'll tell you what happened." He pauses to wrap his arms around her waist. "Basically, I was bored out of my mind but you weren't home. Obviously, I was really sad about it. So I kinda duct taped a knife to the Roomba and I was just gonna call you and get you to come home earlier as a joke. But then it actually started stabbing things and I got scared."</p>
<p>"But why did you decide the Doomba was a good idea? Why not start a house fire or something?"</p>
<p>"Because I didn't think the Doomba would actually <em>work!</em>"</p>
<p>"That's fair," Glimmer chuckles, "but if you really wanted to spend time with me, you could have just asked. I'm sure one of my coworkers would've been able to cover for me."</p>
<p>Bow's eyes go as wide as saucers, his jaw dropping to his lap. "So you're telling me I almost died for <em>nothing?</em>"</p>
<p>"You almost died for <em>love!</em>" she replies dramatically, before gasping, "Unless everything we have means nothing to you!"</p>
<p>They laugh until there are tears in their eyes and they're doubled over from their stomachs hurting. When the seemingly endless giggles have died down, they lay next to each other on the dirty wooden floor of their small bedroom, staring at the ceiling. The sound of the Roomba that's still raring to go in the other room drowns out their heavy breathing. Without looking down, Bow reaches to take Glimmer's hand in his.</p>
<p>"Trust me, you mean a lot more than you'll ever know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bow just wants to be LOVED and HELD by GLIMMER and, really, who doesn't?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>